Rescue your rose
by Futureauthor2000
Summary: When Linda is kidnapped Danny must work to find her before the unthinkable happens,while making sure his boys are safe.
1. Chapter 1

Danny had a big smile on his face as he came in the door that day. He had just found the child of a coupled that owned a small flower shop and had thanked him and his partner with a free bouquet of their choice. He took advantage of the moment and bought two dozen of the most beautiful roses in the store,and he had a silk bow tied around it. Normally he wouldn't be able to afford something this fancy,but free is free. He started whistling as he walked into the house. Linda was nowhere to be found,so he searched around the house for her still whistling. He put the roses in some water She wasn't in the living room,the master bedroom,and there was no answer when he knocked on the bathroom door. He was getting anxious by the time he went up stairs. Her car was in the drive way. When he went upstairs he heard what sounded like a muffled whimper. He went into his boys' room and saw them each with their hands and feat bound and duct tape over their mouths.

Danny ran to his boys and untied them quickly. He hugged them and said,"What happened?"

Jack looked to his father and said,"A man came into the house and tied us up,and took mom. He left a note on the dresser."

Danny,

You took my wife

Now I have yours

If you were a better husband you would have been home to protect

Her

Sincerely the man who has your wife

"Dad,"Jack said,"what does it say?"

Danny was going to tell them a complete lie,but his boys had been left at the mercy of this maniac and they deserved to know why.

"Boys,the man who has your mom is mad at me because he says I took his wife."

"But you're gonna get him right?" Sean said.

"Yeah,but first I want to take you to Grandpa's house so I know you're safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny drove the boys to Frank's house,where they were greeted by a cheerful Henry,who was confused by their quiet behavior.

"What's up GG's? Did the cat bite your tongue?"

"Grandpa,dad,can I talk to you?"Danny said while walking to the living room to answer his own question.

Henry paused before going in,"Boys,why don't you go up stairs and play some video games or something?"

Danny suprised everyone by saying,"No,they need to hear this."

"Danny-"Frank said but was interrupted by Danny who said,"No, I already told them most of this."

They all gathered in the living sighed and said," Linda's been kidnapped."

Frank stared out the window like he did at work when he was hearing bad news,"Do we know why?"

"The note said I took his wife."

"He left a note?"

"Yeah,"he said while getting it out of his jacket pocket.

Frank read it and said,"This might be from someone whose spouse you arrested. Let's send this to forensics and see if they can get a finger print on it."

"No,"Jack said while staring at the floor,"He was wearing gloves. It won't help at all."

Henry got an even more troubled look on his face,"How do you know?"

Danny answered,"He was there. So was Sean."

"Jack's right,"Frank said,"If he's careful enough to wear gloves while delivering it I doubt he'd be dumb enough to not wear them while writing it."

Just then the phone rang.

Frank answered it.

"Put your son on,"said a mysterious voice.

He handed the phone to Danny who answered,"Who are you and where is my wife?"

"Danny,"said a scared and alert Linda.

"Linda,"he said trying to sound calm enough to help her feel less scared,"I promise you will be just fine. I will find you."

"Danny,he's going to tell you to give him something. Please don't even think about it."

"I told you not to say that!"screamed a voice in the background. Then the sound of fist hitting flesh rang throughout the phone.

"Oh Danny boy,"said a sing songy voice.

"Listen to me you idiot. You touch my wife again,and I promise I will kill you,"Danny said letting anger take over in his voice.

"I know that you will do anything to get your sweetheart back,"he said in a taunting tone.

"What do you want?!"

"There's an ally near the police station where your brother works. I want you to drop off your boys their with nothing but the clothes on their backs,"he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had sent the boys upstairs to go to bed. Even though both of them had sworn they wouldn't sleep a minute while their mother was in danger. Three fourths of the Reagan men gathered in the living room and Frank got straight to buisness.

"What did he say he wanted?"

"He wants me to send Jack and Sean to the ally near where Jamie works."

"I'll call Jamie and see if he can find the man who has her."

But what they didn't know was that Sean and Jack were listening from upstairs.

Jack turned to his younger brother who nodded in a silent agreement. They would both sneak out tomorrow,and give themselves up for their mother's safety.

The next day

The boys woke up at five thirty in the morning got dressed and carefully went out the door as to not wake their father who was sleeping on the couch. They walked to the precinct where their uncle worked and Jack led the way to the ally where they were told to meet him. Timidly they worked their way to the dark space only to be stopped by a voice.

"Sean Jack,"said their suprised uncle said.

They walked to their uncle and shots were fired. Jamie pushed them toward the door where a blonde woman was standing.

"Eddie,"said their uncle,"Get these two inside the precinct away from any windows don't let them leave until I get back inside."

An hour later

Danny was woken up by his phone ringing. His sister's face shown on te screen.

He picked it up and said,"Yeah what do you need sis?"

"Danny,their's a shooting next to Jamie's precinct. It's on the news. Witnesses said he was the first officer to shoot."

Danny turned on the TV and saw the story his sister had been talking about,"What the heck?"

"Danny!"he turned to see Frank running down the stairs,"The boys aren't in their room!"

It didn't take long for the detective to figure out what had happened. He stood up put on his coat holstered his gun,and went to his car he sped to the precinct no"t even bothering to stop at red lights. He got to the precinct in under twenty minutes where he saw complete destruction. He found Jamie being treated by a nurse.

"Jamie! Are my boys here?!"

"Yeah,their at the precinct with Eddie. They're fine."

Danny charged into the precinct with Jamie on his heels.

He found the boys and cowering under a desk on either side of Eddie who had a protective arm around each of them. They looked up to their father,who pulled them both into a hug. Then he let go of them,and his face hardened.

"What were you thinking?! You should have never put yourselves in that type of danger! You snuck out of the house,wandered all the way here,and you put you,Uncle Jamie,and all these other people in danger! You could have been killed! Your grandfather is worried sick about you. Your aunt was scared for her brothers safety. I am never letting you out of my sight again until this is over!"

The boys shrunk back under the desk. Sean looked like he was trying not to cry. Danny relized what he had just done. He had let his rage control him in his family life. He always said that was something he would leave at work. The boys didn't mean for any of this to happen and they had no way of knowing it would. If he were in their position he would've done the same thing in a heartbeat.

His phone he picked it up the first thing he heard was,"That was stupid."


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was on the phone with the man who had Linda,"Please don't hurt her the boys had every intention on doing what you said. They didn't even know my brother was going to be here this isn't their fault it's mine don't hurt her hurt me."

"I don't have you with me but I do have her,and just for that I'm going to hurt her."

"No please don't. I'll do anything. Just don't hurt her."

"Will you give me your boys?"

"No no I can't do that."

"Well then you must not really love her then do you?"

"No that's not true I love her but I can't put my kids in danger."

"Would you give yourself up?"

"Yes yes please!"

"Ok,tomorrow go to the school where your niece attends. You may bring your father to drive her home but if anyone else shows up besides the two of you all four of us die. I will search you both for weapons. If I find any we all die."he Hung up the phone.

"Boys,"he said,"I think I found a way to get your mom back safe."

"Really?!"Jack said hopefully.

"Yeah I just need to get you back to grandpa's."

When they got to Frank and Henry's place Henry was waiting in the kitchen to give the boys a hug.

Danny looked to his father,"Dad,can I talk to you in the living room?"

Father and son walked into the den without a word then when they got there Danny talked in a quiet voice,"I told him I would trade myself for Linda."

"Danny you can't do that."

"I'm not asking for you to give me permission I just need you to give her a ride home."

Frank couldn't say no to his son. Linda was like a daughter to him,"Ok I don't want you to do this but I will help Linda get home."


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Frank were in the parking lot of Nicky's school waiting for the man who had Linda. Danny insisted that they go unarmed. They saw a man in a ski mask shoving Linda forward. She had a bag over her head.

"Danny,walk to me,"the man in the mask said.

Danny walked to him,and the man frisked him. When he concluded that Danny wasn't armed he looked to Frank,"You,help Linda to the car,but don't take the bag off her head."

He pushed her forward and Frank caught her before she fell. He put a protective arm around her and lead her to his car. The man who had Danny was tying his hands behind his back with duct tape. Then he put an identical bag over his head. Before he left he turned and said,"Count to one hundred before you take the bag off your head. Then go home."

He took a blind Danny to his car he opened a door for him but he had no idea which one it was. He shoved his knee forward and felt something soft,and determined he was in the back seat. He was grateful that he got to save Linda, but he also hoped that someone could come save him. He rested his head against the back of the seat. He heard the car start and felt the vibration as it started moving. When the car stopped the man opened the door and led Danny into the building. He led him to a cold space. He pulled the hood off of his head,and sitting on the floor was Linda itch her wrists tied in front of her.

After he had counted to one hundred he pull the bag off of the woman in front of him. In front of him in Linda's scrubs was a strange woman that he had never seen before in his life,with duct tape over her mouth.

He pulled it off as carefully as he could. Then he got to business,"Who are you and where is my daughter in law."

"My name is Jennifer Barnes. Afew days ago,I was snatched off the street walking home from work. The man who grabbed me got another woman a day later. This morning he told us to swap clothes with each other and then he put a hood over my head and I ended up here."

At that time Frank realized that Linda still wasn't safe,and they would probably have to tell the boys that neither one of their parents was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

When the car Danny was in stopped the man in the ski mask opened the door for him. They were at an isolated warehouse. He guided Danny through the building. They arrived at a cage where Danny saw Linda with her hands handcuffed in front of her. Danny was pushed into the cage,and the man disappeared. Danny sat next to his wife,and kissed her.

"I thought you were with my dad. What happened?"

"Danny,"Linda said,"he's got a partner. They made me change clothes with her."

"Oh my God. She's with the boys!"

"Is she going to hurt them!?"

"I don't know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Frank led Jennifer into the den. Nicky and Erin had come to comfort Linda,but decided when Jennifer walked in they could at least help her relax. The boys were extremely disappointed to see the strange woman in the living room. When Jennifer had calmed down all the Reagans gathered in the kitchen to talk.

"I had no way to know it wasn't her,"Frank began,"she had a bag over her head."

"So now my mom and my dad are in danger?"Sean said bitterly.

"Sean,"Frank said,"We'll fix this I promise."

"Oh yeah you've done a fantastic job so far! Bravo give the man a prize!"he said sarcastically.

Sean stormed out of the room and sat on the steps. Frank came in slowly. Jennifer could tell this was a private conversation,and left into the kitchen.

"I know that the last few days haven't been easy on you,but turning against each other isn't going to fix anything."

"At least the last time mom got kidnapped we knew what they wanted."

Frank raised his eyebrows in surprise,"You knew about that?"

"Mom didn't take her eyes off of us for months after that,she would wake up screaming every other night for weeks. Eventually I knew something was up. One night I listened to them talking,and I figured it out."

Then they heard a scream from the kitchen. They ran in to the kitchen to see Jennifer aiming a gun at Henry who was using his body to shield Jack. Erin was using hers to shield Nicky,and Frank was now in front of Sean.

"You,"she said pointing her gun at Erin,"call your brother and tell him to come here."

Frank pulled Nicky behind him and Sean.

"You two,"she said to Frank and Henry,"Is there a place in this house that I can lock from the outside?"

"My study would work,"said Frank.

"Lock the kids in there and come straight back. I don't want them to see this."


	7. Chapter 7

Frank was walking his grandkids upstairs to his study. He tried to hide his shaking hands. When they got to the top of the stairs he opened the door. The boys ran in,but Nicki turned around.

"Grandpa,"she said,"are you scared?"

"Do you want the truth,or what you want to hear?"

"I want the truth,"she said solemnly.

"Yes,"he admitted,"I'm scared. What about you?"

"I'm terrified right now. I know I'm supposed to stay calm for the boys,and give them the illusion that everything is going to be okay,but I don't know how to do that when I can't even do that for myself."

"I don't think that you would be able to calm the boys down even if you were completely okay. They've experienced a lot in the past three days,so this is just the tip of the iceberg."

He pulled her in for a hug that muffled her sudden sobs. Then Jennifer called,"you better get down here before the Reagan clan looses another child!"

Nicky gasped and backed into the room. Frank closed the door,and locked them in the room. He ran downstairs to where he saw Erin on her knees with a gun aimed at her head.

"I'm here,"Frank said,"you don't have to do that."

"Erin,dear you can go join your grandfather."

Erin got up and ran to Henry who was still by the table,with a mixture of fear and hatred behind his eyes. He put a comforting hand on Erin's shoulder to assure her that Nicki was safe.

"Once Jamie gets here I'll get to kill all of you!"

Erin paled,"You're not gonna hurt the kids. Are you?"

"No Erin I'm not going to hurt the kids. My husband and I will need someone to work for us. Your kids will spend the rest of their lives working as our lowly servants."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Danny had by then made sure that Linda was not seriously injured. He was trying to find a way to escape. He noticed that Linda still had her diamond studs. He got an idea.

"Linda take off your earrings and try to pick the lock."

In a matter of minutes Linda had worked her way out of the cuffs,and was working on Danny's who said,"I guess diamonds really are a girls best friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Danny and Linda had gotten out of their handcuffs,but the door was still locked. They waited for their captor to return. When he finally did Danny knocked him down while Linda found the key to his car. The two of them ran outside with the criminal at their heels. They found his car and got in. Danny drove until he found a sign that told him where he was. He sped up and drove to his house. He and Linda got out and ran into the house. Danny went upstairs to get his gun. He ran back down and said to Linda,"I'll go save everyone and I'll come straight back with the boys. You have nothing to worry about."

"Danny,"she said,"I'm coming with you."

"No you are not. I'm not putting you in danger ever again."

"Danny,our boys are in danger. What kind of mother would I be if I sat at home while that insane woman is holding a gun to my baby?"

Danny sighed,"all right, but stay in the car while we're there."

The got in Danny's car, turned the sirens on and sped to Frank's house. Then Danny jumped out and ran inside to find Henry,Frank,Erin,and Jamie who had arrived shortly before him. They were all in the kitchen with Jennifer who was aiming her gun at Erin. He slowly put a finger on his lips,to tell them all not to give her any sign that he was there. Then he said,"get away from my family."

The woman jumped slightly,then turned around,"You Reagans have it so easy,with your perfect little house,and your perfect little family. You deserve this. You never think about people like me,and my family. We're just another statistic for you to brag about,but the worst of you is your wife. She chose this life. You know what she said when we first got ahold of her? She said that you would find her. Well I guess you did,but not before I got your kids,and your neice. You know she's really pretty. My brother wanted to kidnap her so he could have some fun-"

"Shut up,"said Erin quietly,but defiantly.

"Somebody feels confident today,"said Jennifer while carelessly holding her gun so it was pointed at Danny.

He shot her in the head,and she fell down. He ran to his family.

"Where are the kids?"

"They're in the study,"Frank said,"the key is in her pocket."

Danny found the key and ran upstairs. When he opened the door he heard a small whimper. He looked under the desk and found his boys on either side of Nicki both of them had their heads buried in her sides. Even Nicki had her eyes closed. They had all heard the gunshot and assumed the worst. They were all afraid of that woman. Danny gently wiped a stray tear from his neice's cheek. She flinched and opened her eyes,prepared to defend her cousins. She saw it was him and sighed with relief. She gave each of the boys a nudge,and they both were swept into a hug. Nicki was making her way to the door when Erin appeared.

"Mom,"she said,"I heard the gunshot and thought-"

"Don't worry,we're all fine,"Erin said while hugging her daughter.

Frank,Henry,and Jamie came upstairs,with Linda who Jamie got from the car. They all sighed. They were okay. They were safe.


End file.
